A Winchester's Way
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: The Winchesters have always been known for their selfishness. FUTURE!FIC.
1. Lost

**Title **: A Winchester's Way

**Disclaimer **: Me no own, You no sue.

**Warning** : Wincest if you squint.

**Note **: Futuristic

-z-

**Chapter One**: Lost

-z-

The Winchesters have always been known for their selfishness.

Whether it was about the love of friends or intimacies of acquaintances or the even the blood of other Hunters, there was no doubt that the Winchesters always got what they wanted.

-

John Winchester knew that from the moment he saw Mary on the ceiling that he would have his revenge, so he sacrificed all he was to get it.

Sam knew from the moment he saw kids playing soccer instead of learning to be a Hunter that he wanted college and normality, so he sacrificed the one thing he loved the most to get what he wanted.

Dean knew from the moment Dad didn't answer his thirty-second phone call that he wasn't coming back for a while and there was no way he was going to be alone anymore, so he sacrificed a promise to Sammy - that he would leave him alone - to get what he wanted.

John's boys always knew what they wanted and how they would go about getting it. After all, they learned from the best.

-

The Winchester brothers have always been known for their selfishness.

Especially in the case of each other.

-

So when Dean was stolen from Sam by a pack of vampires, everything evil in Sam's soul broke free and there was no stopping the force that he had become.

Bobby could only stand by and watch this boy transform into something entirely different from what John had made, something that wasn't affected by trivial things such as conscience or fear. Ellen could only stand straight and silent and keep the alcohol coming whenever Sam graced her with his presence.

Sam never hurt her or Bobby, never even threatened to. But, not even they could save the Hunters who would see Sam sipping at his drink and decided to make a pass. And every time, Sam would be considerate enough to take the fight outside, he never purposefully caused any damage to the bar.

This was the only thing that ever made Ellen wonder. She would lie on her back staring at her ceiling and wondering, wonderingif there would ever be a chance of getting those boys back to how they used to be. Before the chaos, before the visions and the fangs.

_No,_ whispers the wind, _not a chance. Those boys are long gone. Dean is alive and Sammy'll find him and their reunion will bring down the skies and all the world's people will tremble before them_.

-

The Winchesters have always been known for their selfishness. Whether it was about the love of friends or intimacies of acquaintances or the even the blood other Hunters, there was no doubt that the Winchesters always got what they wanted.

-z-


	2. Found

**Title **: A Winchester's Way

**Disclaimer **: Me no own, You no sue.

**Warning** : Wincest if you squint.

**Note **: Futuristic

-z-

**Chapter Two**: Found

-z-

The Winchesters have always been known for their selfishness. Whether it was about the love of friends or intimacies of acquaintances or the even the blood other Hunters, there was no doubt that the Winchesters always got what they wanted.

-

When Sam finds Dean they look at each other for the longest time, the other fangs in the room turn antsy.

"I've been looking for you," Sam says, noticing the dark gleam in his brother's eyes for the first time.

Dean cocks his head to the side and takes a step closer, the whisper on his lips barely audible to Sam,

"Sammy?" he's looking his brother up and down as if seeing him for the first time.

Sam can only nod, something akin to fear trails an icy finger up his spine as Dean's eyes continued to move every inch of his body. Dean's face is right in Sam's, his nostrils flared as he takes in Sam's scent.

"Sammy," Dean's voice is filled with lust and a need of _something_ filled his eyes and caused Sam's chest to tighten.

"I've been looking for you," Sam's voice crackles like static as he tries to break his gaze from Dean.

Dean leans in close, Sam backing away 'til he's against a wall and Dean's nose is at Sam's throat, nuzzling, a growl coming from the back of his throat that rumbled and shook both their bodies.

"Sam," hints of _hunger_ and _desperation_ and a dash of _something _mixed and mingled and swirled around in Dean's voice, sending a shock wave of that _something _through Sam's body.

Sam was so preoccupied he never noticed the fangs in his throat until it was too late.

-

Dean knew since Sam was twelve and almost killed in a hunt that he would do anything in his power to protect his baby brother. So he sacrificed his body and soul to save Sammy from the vampires who wanted Sam's powers so Sam could live and love without him. A part of Dean knew that that wouldn't happen, that Sam would hunt him down and kill those bloodsuckers who did this and then they would be reunited and happy and could just go on.

Sam knew since Dean was taken that he would do anything in his powers to get his brother back and at his side and driving the Impala with his annoying and stupid and loud music. So he sacrificed whatever little bit of his innocence was left and hunted down all leads till he found what he wanted.

Ellen knew when they walked into her bar after a year of separation that this would be the last time she would see them without a rifle between them. She wanted things to be different, she wanted to reverse time and save those boys, to hold them close and whisper those soft words they had never known.

But she wasn't cunning enough, and they just politely declined Gordon's knife, lay a fat wad of bills on the counter and take the whiskey bottle with blinding smiles and a nod of thanks.

Ellen cries herself to sleep that night. She cries for the Winchester boys, for their lost innocence and lost loves and lost hopes and dreams.

As the reports of fire from the sky began to fill news stations of all mediums, she lowers her head and cried some more.

Bobby Singer does his best to comfort her, but she can sense his fear. She watches as he slowly begins to lose himself to the guilt.

"I should have done something," he whsipers to her as she holds him to her chest, the man and Hunter is reduced to nothing.

-

Sam and Dean have always wanted revenge on the world, on the blissfully ignorant people who surround them. They knew what they wanted so they destroyed the world and brought out all the evil things of the night to get it.

Family pets were transformed into grotesque imitations of their former selves while once blue skies darkened and swirled and now would forever burn. The sun's heat became unbearable and the moon's silver light did nothing but mock and taunt the survivors, creating shadows to hide those darkest of dark things.

Yes, those Winchesters have always been a very selfish bunch.

-z-


End file.
